Second Motives
by Sakura Sango
Summary: His eyes tracing Nokoru’s face, carefully drawing soft invisible lines. Carefully he traced the lips with his eyes. Pulling a hand away from the now warmed glass, Fuuma traced the same lines he had just traced with his eyes.


Title: Second Motives.

Author: Sakura Sango

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own it nor do I imply that I do. I am only borrowing the X/1999 characters and world for my fun, only to return them once I have had my fill of them. (Though they may be slightly more wrinkled/torn/disturbed/or whatever else then when I took them.)

Pairings: Fuuma/Nokoru (just a kiss); with mentioned Nokoru/Suoh and Fuuma/?? (no one is mentioned so you can use your imagination here…)

Summary: His eyes tracing Nokoru's face, carefully drawing soft invisible lines. Carefully he traced the lips with his eyes. Pulling a hand away from the now warmed glass, Fuuma traced the same lines he had just traced with his eyes.

A/n: This pairing was my friend's idea, she had a weird craving for it! And so I decided to write one for her. So here is a crack pairing! Enjoy….Also reviews are always loved!

_x-x-x-_

Wide blue eyes stared at the teenager standing before him. He had heard about him, the twin star for Kamui, yet Nokoru would have never expected to actually meet up with him. Especially when he had no real part in the whole 'fate of the world,' or whatever it was called. All he did was help get the dragons into classes.

Somehow this teen had a demanding feel to him, even if he was dressed in normal jeans and shirt, with a sleek pair of sunglasses hanging on the edge of his nose, the evilness still seeped from him, infecting the air around him.

Smiling Nokoru leaned against the full length glass, ignoring the view of Tokyo as far as the eye could see. Instead he stared at the boy in front of him, wondering what would happen next. Would he really attack for no reason. Puffing out a breath of air, Nokoru slumped slightly before straightening back up. Really and today was supposed to be a fun day.

'_Why did I send Suoh away for the day. He could be useful right now._' Nokoru reasoned as he stared.

Neither had spoken yet, both silently staring at each other, sizing the other up, waiting for the next move.

And both could be stubborn when need be. As they stood silently watching the other.

….

….

Finally Nokoru decided he had had enough of the silence. Really he was planning a party here! And meeting up with Dragons of the Earth was not on the day's agenda, especially if he wanted to get back in time.

"So," Nokoru started, his famous fan tapping his chin as he smiled. "Can I help you…Hmm Mr. …."

"Fuuma."

"Ah so can I Fuuma? Or do you just want to stand and stare all day?"

Fuuma smiled as he pulled the sunglasses off, sliding them into his waistband. A thin eyebrow raised at that move, yet Nokoru stayed silent.

"I only wanted to come and talk to someone who was part of the CLAMP Campus." Fuuma leaned back on his heels, a hand resting on his hip as the other one hung freely. The look of pure relaxation, as if he had not a care in the world.

"Well, I'm part of CLAMP." Nokoru answered, a trademark smile crossing his face. He refused to divulge any other information. The fan took a rhythm as it tapped against his chin, tassels dancing merrily.

"Good then, I thought I saw you before." Fuuma smiled brightly. If he had been the type to be easily swayed, and did not have a ninja boyfriend that would have taken out Fuuma and him, Nokoru could have easily seen himself falling for the dragon.

An eyebrow rose slightly as he stared at the other boy. "Hmm, nope don't remember you."

Fuuma twitched slightly, a sign that his patience was slowly waning, as he stared at the boy before him. Yet he remained composed as he watched silently.

"Never mind that. I just want to talk to Kamui, that's all." Fuuma smiled again.

Nokoru's fan flicked through the air as Nokoru pointed it at Fuuma. Shaking it slightly, like a mother tsking her child for a wrong doing, Nokoru smiled. "Now if you want to speak with him just call. I'm sure you can find his number."

Fuuma tilted his head to the side slightly as his smile wavered. But only for a second as it came back full force. "Now that wouldn't be nice would it."

With long strides, Fuuma crossed the room standing before Nokoru. His hand raising to Nokoru's neck. "Tell me where he is."

Smiling Nokoru's eyes slid shut, as he leaned back, never phased by the hand lingering so close to his neck. Instead he rose his fan before his face, snapping it open.

'No way,' was written in fancy script. Nokoru laughed as he shook his head, brilliant blue eyes staring at the teen before him. "Sorry no idea where he is."

Staring at the fan, Fuuma chuckled as he pressed his hands against the cool glass, one on each side of the boy's head.

"Now that isn't nice," Fuuma whispered, his face leaning closer to Nokoru's.

Yet the blond never backed away, his eyes showing the same fire they had from the start of this…strange….encounter. Slowly he closed his ever present fan, yet kept it right under his chin, just in case he needed it again.

"Tell me, or even bring him to me. And I'll call it even!" Fuuma smirked, his warm breath wafting over Nokoru's face.

Again the fan snapped open. This time script now saying, 'Don't think so' on it.

A sigh fell from the teen's lips as he closed his eyes. Slowly, Nokoru figured that Fuuma had counted to ten twice, the deep eyes opened again, renewed with vigor. A hand slowly pushed the fan away, Nokoru letting the fan fall to his side.

"Fine you win." Fuuma whispered as he stared at the deep ocean blue eyes before him.

His eyes tracing Nokoru's face, carefully drawing soft invisible lines. Carefully he traced the lips with his eyes. Pulling a hand away from the now warmed glass, Fuuma traced the same lines he had just traced with his eyes. Fingers ghosted the flesh as he watched the blue eyes before him.

Nokoru remained still as he felt the soft tips slide along him, his breathing hitching slightly.

"I'm a little to young for you," Nokoru whispered, yet he refused to swat the hand away. Though he would never admit it, the touches felt nice.

Very nice! Nokoru realized as his eyes slid shut. His breath sped as he gripped his fan tightly, trying to keep it from slipping from his grip.

Fuuma smiled lightly, a finger brushing against the rosy lips. "I know," he whispered, "I don't think my…" Fuuma paused to think of the right word before shrugging lightly. "My boy toy would like it too much if I played around with others."

"Good," Nokoru's voice cracked lightly as he felt the heat start to build in his stomach. The touches were slowly starting to drive him crazy. "Because my boyfriend would so come after you if he suspected anything."

Fingers traced the blond's jaw line, before sliding down his neck, riding along his collar bone. Nokoru gasped as his head fell back, banging against the glass. A low thud sounding in the room. Snickering Nokoru tried to ignore the pain in his head as he tried to focus on the touches.

Fuuma pulled his hand away, sliding it back to the cooled glass again, capturing Nokoru, making escape impossible for the boy. Yet the blond really wondered if he did want to escape.

Blue eyes slowly opened to stare at the teen before him again, a smile crossing his face. Again his fan snapped up between the two of them, popping open. This time the script read, 'Any means necessary?'

Fuuma smiled as he read the fan, a questioning look on his face.

"Are you trying to get me to talk by teasing me?" Nokoru smiled, his eyes teasing and daring the other to try something.

Dark eyes answered the silent challenge as he leaned forward. Lips pressed harshly against Nokoru's, causing the younger boy's head to slam into the glass again- another low thud echoing in the room. Teeth snapped at Nokoru's lower lip, capturing it in an gentle embrace. Tugging lightly, he growled low in his chest, before letting go.

Before the blond could catch his breath, Fuuma was pressing his lips against his harshly again. The kiss not showing love, instead dominance. A dominance that Nokoru allowed as he opened his mouth, letting Fuuma slip in.

Their tongues wrestled for a couple of minutes, before Nokoru backed away, letting Fuuma win the fight. The older teen was just to dominant to let Nokoru win. Tracing the inside of Nokoru's moist cavern, Fuuma sighed as he pulled away.

Nokoru gasped at the lost of contact, his eyes springing open again. Smiling he brought the fan up, tapping his chin again.

Pulling away Fuuma smiled as he pulled his sun glasses off of his waistband, sliding them back onto his nose. Stepping away he turned ready to leave and head back towards his home. Pausing for a second he looked over his shoulder. "Tell Kamui that I'll be on the top of the school waiting for him tonight."

"Sure," Nokoru said as pushed away from the glass. He tried to control the tremble in his legs as he watched the dark haired teen walk out of the room. Gently he brought a hand up to his lips, touching them lightly as he remembered the feel of the kiss.

Sighing he shook his head, ready to head back to the campus. Suddenly he didn't feel like planning for the party. He'd come back sometime with Suoh in tow, just in case a strange Dragon decided to come back for a second helping.


End file.
